Perdido en mi habitación
by Chisheccid
Summary: Lo que puede hacer el aburrimiento absoluto en el pensamiento y manera de actuar de Zoro. Gracias a eso descubrirá que todos sus amigos son tan predecibles, exceptuando a aquel cocinero.


**Disclaimer:** Es el cuarto disclaimer que hago y ya siento tristeza al recordar que One Piece no me pertenece. Todo se lo debemos a Oda.

**PERDIDO EN MI HABITACION**

Y estaba Zoro Roronoa, sin nada más que hacer que mirar hacia el techo hasta que algo más interesante sucediera. No había nada en especial, en el barco sucedía exactamente lo mismo todos los santos días desde hace más de una semana y en verdad eso le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Una cosa era pasarse horas enteras acostado en la cubierta hasta que cualquier ataque o estupidez del capitán surgieran pero desde hace diez días exactamente no había sucedido nada. Ni el alboroto típico que significaba el hecho de que Luffy se echara por la borda (Por voluntad propia o por pura casualidad) ni los correteos de Usopp a Chopper, hasta para las cotidianas peleas con el cocinero estaba indispuesto.

Tedio… La primera vez que sabía lo que aquella palabra quería decir (Aunque en verdad solo supiera del sentimiento, más no de la palabra en sí) aburrimiento, cansancio de estar todo el día vagueando.

No quedaba más que levantarse para ir en busca de sus preciadas botellas y beber hasta embrutecerse, o al menos, hasta acabar con la ración diaria que se había autoimpuesto ya que el alcohol estaba escaso y hasta la fecha no habían rastros de ninguna isla para al menos abastecerse.

Abrió el frigorífico y para la desesperación de Zoro, descubrió que no quedaban más que tres ínfimas botellitas de sake y nueve de cerveza, cerró los ojos resignado, hizo un cálculo mental y estuvo de acuerdo en que si quería por lo menos sentir un ligero efecto debía distribuir las botellas de manera justa; así, tres botellas de cerveza y una de sake abandonaron el frigorífico.

Nuevamente mirando el techo, hasta del cielo azul estaba cansado y aquel paisaje nada prometedor empezaba a cabrearle. El licor se lo había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la verdad era que ni siquiera un leve cosquilleo le había provocado.

Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir por lo menos un rato pero hasta el espadachín estaba cansado de tanto dormir. Demasiado tiempo libre le hizo pensar… ¿Pensar? Exactamente, Zoro pensaba ante la posibilidad de salir y hacer una travesura para que el ritmo del barco tome un sentido normal, pero no, así no era como actuaba él y no cambiaría su seria postura ante algo demasiado banal. ¿Qué haría entonces de allí en adelante? ¿Seguir delirando? No, no podía hacer eso, si seguía así, seguramente terminaría por hacer alguna locura, y la que tenía en mente no le agradaba para nada, o al menos eso pensaba.

Decidió entonces levantarse para ir nuevamente a la cocina y coger otra de la ración ya impuesta; encontró a Sanji cocinando para el almuerzo, pero el rubio lo ignoró; recogió sus botellas y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto a recostarse en la hamaca y observar el techo como lo había estado haciendo desde hace cinco horas.

De repente, aquel perturbador pero misterioso pensamiento le saltó a la cabeza nuevamente, no lo sabía explicar pero un deseo intrigante le venía a atacar por segunda vez en el día. Otra vez el miedo aparecía para luego ser opacado totalmente por aquella enfermiza curiosidad. Corriendo todo el riesgo que para él pudiera significar se dirigió a la cocina y mentalmente se planteó dos opciones, cada cual con su reacción pertinente. Era gracioso, tomar decisiones a base de hechos insignificantes. Eso de, si Usopp miente en esta ocasión me quedaré durmiendo el resto del día, o, si el capitán arma jaleo entrenaré durante lo que queda del día, o, si Sanji coquetea con las chicas me beberé la cerveza que queda.

Lo encontró allí, seguía cocinando tan tranquilamente como lo había estado hace menos de veinte minutos, sacó una cerveza del frigorífico sin recibir ni una sola palabra por parte del cocinero, suspiró con alivio pero al mismo tiempo con resignación, al parecer aquel día sería igual a los demás, no tenía de otra que perderse en la habitación lo que restaba del día que para mala suerte estaba aun por la mitad.

Se sentó en la mesa para beber y allí formó dos opciones más, al igual que la anterior vez, cada cual con su respectiva reacción. Pasaron 20 minutos y nada, ni una palabra, nada que alterara nada, solamente el leve sonido del arroz cocinándose y las gotas de lluvia sobre la ventana.

Otra vez se levantó para tomar otra botella y mientras lo hacía se planteaba otras dos opciones con su reacción. En realidad debería estar en su cuarto desde la primera botella, debería estar mirando el techo y maldiciéndose y maldiciéndolo brutalmente por el simple hecho de que aquella vez los hechos que daba por seguro que iban a suceder simplemente no pasaban y en vez de eso seguía creando imaginariamente acciones y reacciones que lo dejarían satisfecho, estaba allí martirizándose cada vez más porque sencillamente, hasta lo más predecible, simplemente no sucedía.

Primero había pensado en la opción de: Si Sanji salía con algún comentario ofensivo, por más mínimo que fuera, haría lo que se había pensado todo el día, pero el cocinero se había propuesto en ignorarlo. Después, si Sanji rebanaba una zanahoria más, se atrevería, pero no, se había planteado aquello demasiado tarde ya que al parecer, la cantidad del vegetal era la correcta. La desesperación le hizo pensar en lo más probable, lo más predecible que pudiese haber en el mundo: Si Sanji le daba una calada más al cigarrillo, en seguida se lanzaría sobre él, pero no, el muy maldito lo acababa de tirar por la ventana cuando el peliverde había tomado aquella resolución.

Era definitivo, Zoro se moría de ganas y por eso aun persistía. Decidió darse una última oportunidad dejando la suerte al contenido de aquella botella. La última de sake, siendo esta tan pequeña, Zoro no dudaba que se la terminaría en menos de diez minutos, así que si al terminar aquella botella, no pasaba nada interesante, ni siquiera la más mínima provocación, tomaría la última botella de cerveza y se iría con ella al camarote, resignado y derrotado.

Curiosamente, se diría más bien que a propósito, aquella botella le duró cinco minutos más de lo previsto, suspiró nuevamente. Se levantó y tomó aquella última botella que se supone debería terminarse en dos días, gracias a ese pensamiento desistió de la idea de beberse el último bocado de cordura que le quedaba así que dejó la cerveza descansando solitaria dentro de aquel lugar frío, aquel acto fue claramente notado por Sanji quien alzó su ceja visible. Zoro dio vuelta y empezaba a dirigirse hasta la puerta pero una mano le tocó el hombro con fuerza.

Lo último que Zoro supo fue que el pervertido de su compañero le había agarrado por la fuerza y se había lanzado a sus labios de manera brutal y exagerada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? No importaba, solamente se limitó a disfrutar y a corresponderle como él hubiese querido que le correspondiese el rubio cuando él le hiciera lo mismo. Sonrió para sus adentros, de todas formas no tuvo sentido partirse la cabeza tratando de pensar en alguna condición que le permitiese hacer lo que en ese instante estaba haciendo.

Si, Zoro podía pensar en cosas muy predecibles para realizar su propio deseo, sabía que los demás harían exactamente lo que el pensara porque los conocía a cada uno de ellos, pero Zoro era demasiado ingenuo, solo se fijaba en cosas comunes y corrientes mientras que Sanji, en lo más hondo de su ser, se planteaba exactamente la misma metodología que utilizaba Zoro pero con la diferencia de que él no utilizaba precisamente hechos demasiado comunes, es por eso que se había sorprendido al ver que Zoro dejaba la última botella para después.

Pero aquello era algo que Zoro nunca sabría…

**FIN**

_¡Mi primer ZoSan! ¡Yeah! La inspiración me salió de la canción "Perdido en mi habitación" de "Mecano" No se, pero escuchándola me imaginé a Zoro totalmente aburrido en la habitación sin nada más interesante que hacer que mirar al techo, es ahí cuando escuché la dichosa parte de "Bebo una cerveza para merendar" Lo demás ya nace por sí solo._

_Espero les haya gustado. _

_Así sabré si seguir con otros dos fics que nacieron en base a otra canción de "Mecano" y a una de "Plan B"._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Suerte!_


End file.
